<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I really thought you were the good guy by Tina_Cipher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163211">I really thought you were the good guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Cipher/pseuds/Tina_Cipher'>Tina_Cipher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), no fandoms - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Cipher/pseuds/Tina_Cipher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo finally tracks down Luke, who's been going around doing who knows what.</p><p>But when Luke breaks the mask of solemn niceness, what happens then?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo Airan/Taniya Ice, Luke Airan/Chi Lavender, Marique Cipher/Liv Divian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I really thought you were the good guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FIRST STORY!!! YAY!<br/>This will also be in script format.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In a coffee shop, LEO is sitting in a booth, drinking a caramel frappe and checking his watch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A black convertible park in the lot, LEONARDO with a suit and tie gets out. He takes off his sunglasses, revealing his black eyes with a white fire flickering back and forth in each. LEONARDO walks in the coffee shop.</em>
</p><p>LEONARDO</p><p><em>          (Informal to the max)</em><br/>
One cup of apple juice please, no ice. Thank you. Oh, and a piece of that cake for the gentleman at the booth there.</p><p>
  <em>LEONARDO sits down across from LEO. He smiles. His white eyes, the contrast of his black-eyed brother, look around with a slight paranoia before looking at LEONARDO. LEONARDO taps the table, making LEO nod. Once the juice and cake are put on the table, LEO removes the contact, to reveal LUKE. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lights keep on the two, but less to the rest of the scene.</em>
</p><p>LUKE</p><p><em>        (Innocently happy yet very sarcastic)<br/>
Leonardo, finally tracked me down eh? Great job bro. Great Job. Knew you would at some point. Although, how did you find me? I mean, I covered all my tracks. I burned every car I used.  I only paid in cash I stole. I seduced enough people to make them promise not to say anything. I made sure they didn't know me. I stole a kid's bike, twice. Skateboards, skates, anything with no GPS. I even took a wooden boat across a lake!</em><br/>
 </p><p>
  <em>LUKE pauses, sipping his frappe, before setting it aside.</em>
</p><p>LUKE</p><p><em>        (Visibly sad)</em><br/>
I even had to erase the memory of Chi. That was painful, erasing my own boyfriend's memory. We would have celebrated our 2nd anniversary in three days from now. Three. Days. He doesn't even know we exist! He just knows from the day the fire broke out at the old lab. Tell me, my mistake-clone of a brother, who I dearly love and care about, how did you find me?</p><p>LEONARDO</p><p><em>         ( Done with everything in life, but still proper )</em><br/>
Simple Luke. You always come back here every two weeks, to the local cafe in the morning. Then at night, you eat your favourite meal, roast beef with mashed potatoes and a glass of water. After a sugar-glazed chocolate doughnut, you go to the bar. You drink about 10 shots of whiskey and fight someone until one of you is blue and black all over. Then you head out for the two weeks, using money that's given to you by our mother because that lady still cares, and you go out to different places around the world having fun and getting in trouble, and you know what we all do? We have to hunt your stupid self down because if you get caught, we'll all get investigated.  Money won't save us from the government, Luke. We aren't all-powerful.  We're a family consisting of humanoid creatures, some humans, and a ton of lab-made people, like myself, and you.</p><p>LUKE</p><p><em>        (Offended)</em><br/>
I'm lab-made? I was not. I was simply just, found. Leo already had me in him, just, didn't let me out. Like our mother. She has DID, and since her other personalities were similar to her with their remorseless attitudes, we never knew they existed, until it was too late, and one was trying to get us dead, the other, trying to calm me down so Leo wasn't hurt. Our mother's true personality was this emotionless freakshow that could only smile and try "her best" to act like she cared when she couldn't! Then the other two were people that she had gained over time so she could finally feel something for once in her life! She never truly cared for us! She was this psychopath that used us to fill a black hole in her heart that would want more from us each day. I'm lab-made? What is she then?! A scientist? A person that we could trust?</p><p>LEONARDO</p><p><em>        (Casual and sarcastic)</em><br/>
Luke, calm down. She's our stepmother and that's it. If you want me to, I can call her right now and we can settle this with her. Also, don't call her a freakshow. I think she likes that term. It was a new one and she was on laughing gas so that one is a bit of a trigger word to make her start giggling in a way that makes my spine shiver. If you were there you would've known. Oh wait, you weren't. You were off causing trouble, and almost getting caught. There are at least a dozen crimes related to a fire that is linked to your case, Luke. And we both know you were the cause. Don't use your powers outside the town.</p><p>LUKE</p><p><em>        (Mocking, and very much pissed off)</em><br/>
"Don't use your powers outside the town." I do what I want to, Leonardo! Screw you and those stupid rules our 'stepmother' created. I don't want to associate with her at all. You can tell her and the others that they can stop looking for me. I am a teenager. I am an independent citizen of the US. I do what I want. If that favourite child brat, Mahal, asks for me to go into that stupid fight again, I swear I would rather be dead then fight. That girl is too spoiled. I hate her.</p><p>LEONARDO</p><p><em>        (Empathetic, and ranting)</em><br/>
I hate her too. Most of us hate her. When you left and we had to find you, she specifically threw the hunt off that one time, where she called you and told you where we all were. You remember that. Her mother, our stepmother, didn't do anything about it. She knew before we did. She just said 'Don't do that again, alright?' and that twat just nodded and was all like 'Yes mom' before she went ahead and carried on like it was nothing. Don't think we all like her. She's a spoiled twat that always gets what she wants. I am tired of her 'Can I have...' or 'Can you go do...' questions. They are so annoying. If our stepmother wasn't spoiling her, I would get rid of her myself. I can deal with her brother later. He'll just become empty inside like his mother. He's already schizophrenic, and partially psychic.</p><p>LUKE</p><p><em>        (Surprised)</em><br/>
Wow. You must really not like them. I mean, really, you're complaining as if they're... oh, dare I say... the enemy? No, don't tell me you actually despise people? Gosh.</p><p>
  <em>LUKE laughs slightly as he walks outside, LEONARDO following him to the parking lot.</em>
</p><p>LUKE</p><p><em>        (Mocking? Sarcasm?)</em><br/>
I didn't know that you, Leonardo, the one who's supposed to be tough on the outside but a teddy bear on the inside, was someone who actually could hate people. You sure you're not hiding pink under those cold eyes of yours? Ha. I knew I felt vibes from you dear demon. After all, you can't do anything right, can you? You couldn't stop Trinity and Terra from destroying the house the first time like you were told to do.</p><p>LEONARDO</p><p><em>        (A bit enraged at being called out)</em><br/>
Shut your blood biting mouth you heathen. We all know never to talk about them, but you never pay attention do you?</p><p>LUKE</p><p>        (<em>amused)<br/>
</em>Aww, did I strike a nerve? Are you still so sour about one little mistake? Wow you're pitiful. Hmm, that gives me an idea. Why don't you join me?</p><p>LEONARDO</p><p>        <em>( Interested, but not wanting to show that)<br/>
</em>No way Luke. The last time I agreed to your stupid plans I almost killed someone.</p><p>LUKE</p><p>        <em>( Reading him like a book, and smirking )</em><br/>
Come on, you know you liked it. You apparently hate people, so this will just be something we do.</p><p>
  <em>LEONARDO looks at LUKE, before putting out his hand.</em>
</p><p>LEONARDO</p><p>        (<em> Somewhat being hesitant and yet so very eager )<br/>
</em>Partners in Crime like before?</p><p>
  <em>LUKE, grinning like a cheshire, shakes his hand and nods.</em>
</p><p>LUKE</p><p>        <em>( Laughing )<br/>
</em>As like we used to before dear brother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>